This application is a Continuation-in-Part of U.S. Ser. No. 878,096 filed June 24, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,520.
The present invention relates in general to an aroma diffuser assembly, and more particularly, to an aroma diffuser assembly adapted for long term use in generating preselected aromas from replaceable aroma producing material contained within the assembly by means of an underlying electric heating element.
Many prior art devices exist wherein an electric light bulb in proximity to a liquid contained within a housing acts as the heating element to assist vaporization or evaporation of the liquid. See Gudeman, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,403,548; Rosenthal, 1,706,939; Huff, 2,591,818; Diehl, 2,949,090; Weber III, 3,080,624; and Spector, 4,346,059. Other vaporizers are shown in Lockey, U.S. Pat. No. 658,793 and Messina, U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,310.
In Diehl, a housing containing a light bulb is adapted to be connected to a conventional wall plug receptacle. The housing includes means for supporting a number of deodorant disseminating tablets within the housing. Heat from the light bulb causes an air flow past the tablets thereby imparting an aroma to the air. When the tablets are exhausted, they can be replaced by removing the deodorizer from the outlet.
Alternative methods of generating aromas use aroma producing liquids sprayed or placed on an absorbent pad located above the heat source such as a light bulb. The liquid volatizes more quickly providing an instant aroma to the air when the unit is turned on. Heated air passes through the pad producing an aroma as it moves into the ambient atmosphere. In the Spector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,059, the liquid is confined within a bottle and is sprayed onto the pad when required in a controlled fashion.
More recently, aroma generating units which use an electrical heating element (other than a lamp) and disposable cartridge of some sort impregnated with the aromatic liquid to be dispersed have become popular. Aroma generating units of this type are shown in Costello, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,513,919; Van Lit, 4,391,781; Moran, 3,895,928; Pons Pons, 4,425,302; Schimanski, 4,214,216; Spector, 4,571,485; Wellens, 2,611,068; Siebert, 2,756,322 and Yaffe, 2,931,880.
One such unit utilizes a flat circular cartridge adapted to be inserted horizontally into a slot within a housing. The unit contains a heating element below the slot. In Spector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,539, a disc playing aroma generator shows a disc formed of a circular sheet of absorbent material impregnated with a liquid fragrance and sandwiched between a pair of annular plastic films which are peripherally joined to create a central zone exposing the impregnated sheet. The disc is quite thin and the volume of liquid fragrance to be dispensed is limited by the disc shape.
Many other examples of aroma generating assemblies and devices exist. It is desirable, however, to provide an aroma diffuser assembly which is easy to use, uses aroma producing materials to provide the aroma but which avoids the complexity of handling aroma liquids to avoid the messiness associated therewith, and which provides a large quantity of aroma producing material to be dispensed for long term use.